Him
by Bella Dom
Summary: It has been a year since Mockingjay, and everyone is gone from Katniss' life. She and Haymitch just have each other now. As the year goes by, Haymitch becomes close to Katniss and she slowly begins to realize that she has buried feelings for him. One shot. Katniss' POV. (sequel to "Her", so read that one before this one please, it'll make more sense)


I had been outside for about ten minutes already, staring at his door. I stood at the steps of my house, feeling the coldness biting at me. I tucked my hands away in my pockets. I did not know what I was doing out here. A part of me wanted to knock on the door. A part of me wanted to see him.

What I mostly wanted, deep down, was to tell him how I felt. A little over a month ago he unknowingly revealed his feelings to me. His words were probably the only reason why I was still alive. _He_ was the only reason why I was still alive. He was the only one who stayed with me, after everything that happened. His mentoring and protecting was what kept me alive in the Games. And outside of them.

He did not realize that he revealed his feelings to me. He was trying to talk me out of suicide, but he let it slip. But that only confirmed my suspicions. For a while I had suspected it. The way he would treat me was the same way and good man would treat his wife. With love. I was probably the only thing he loved right now. And he was the only thing I loved at the moment too.

During and after the rebellion, everyone left me.

_Peeta_. I really did think we had something. I thought he unconditionally loved me. But I was wrong. He left me in my weakest moment. In my darkest time.

_Gale._ He ended our friendship and left for District 2. Deep down, I missed being his friend; it hurt me knowing that it was all over.

_Finnick_. He and I grew close during the rebellion, so close that I felt like I was falling in love with him. But then I saw him die. And I felt broken.

_My Mother._ After the event that destroyed her heart, she could not stay here anymore. It reminded her to much of _her_. She left to go to District 4.

_Prim. Her._ My light. My love. She was taken from me the day I thought things would get better. The day I thought we could be happily reunited.

Everyone left me. Except Haymitch.

Haymitch knew how broken I was. And he did not let me go through this by myself. He claims that I healed him. But in reality, it was him who healed me. If it was not for him, I would not be here now. He helped me go through mourning and grieving. He did not want to leave my side even though I was a wreck.

During my first Games I did not think much of it at all. To me, he was merely a mentor. The second Games felt the same. I did notice him looking at me more before my second Games though. Maybe he was just trying to savor the image of me in case I died in the Games. During the rebellion I began to see it more. He rarely took his eyes off me and treated me more caringly.

As I began to notice this, I realized that I was struggling with my feelings towards him too. Haymitch always stroke me as the handsome, charming guy with a little drinking problem. His personality drew me to him. He seemed like that one guy who could hate everyone, but could give that one special person all of his love. And I was that special person. I always told myself I was just going through a phase, that my heart really belonged to Peeta. But I guess I was wrong. Because in this past year I began to feel love for Haymitch. Real love.

I desperately wanted to tell him how I felt. I just did not know how to do it. Every day since he revealed his feelings for me, I have been contemplating whether to reveal mine or not. I wanted to pour my heart out to him, letting him know how he saved me in more than one way. He was all I had left and I would hate myself if I were to let him get away.

It took me a while to realize that I was standing right in front of his door. I must have absentmindedly walked to it. I guess the heart wants what the heart wants. I stared at the wood door, my breathing increasing. Should I do it? Should I tell him how I felt? I slowly began backing up. But then something stopped me. This was my chance to reveal myself to him, just like he already did to me. I would have regrets if I did not do this. My life from this point on could be a lot better if I just knocked on that door.

I took a few steps closer to the door. I lifted my hand and knocked on the door. A few seconds later I heard his footsteps. Coming to the door.


End file.
